Your Heart is the Only Treasure I Need
by Samwich520
Summary: RileyOC :D
1. Chapter 1

"Eleanor Roosevelt Gates."

I turned around from what I was doing to come face to face with my older brother.

"Ben!"

I basically jumped on him. I haven't seen him since two years ago.

"I missed you! What are you doing here? How are you? Is this about the treasure? Who's that behind you?"

He laughed at my excitement. I did tend to get over excited. And when that happened I usually started talking really fast.

"Still as hyper as you used to be. I missed you too kid."

He went to ruffle my shoulder length brown hair but I swat his hand away from my head. I glared up at him with my emerald green eyes.

"No touchy. It took me an hour to get it to look like this."

"Fine. We both remember what you look like before this. Scary."

I smacked his arm. I heard a laugh come from behind Ben and saw that it was his companion. When I looked at him all thought and air left my body. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. And let me tell you. I've seen some nice looking men. I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts and turned back to Ben.

"Explain to me why you just randomly show up at my job after two years of no calls, no visits and no letters."

"Okay, I will. But let's go out to lunch. When's your lunch break?"

"I get off in a half hour. And you promise you'll explain?"

"Promise."

I smiled at him.

"I really missed you Ben."

"I missed you too."

With that I turned back to my work. I was one of the curators, tour guides and historians that worked at the Smithsonian. My major had been history. But I generally focused on Ancient Egypt. So I minored in Hieroglyphics. I was back in school for a degree in archaeology too. I finished my work and in a half hour I found Ben and the mysterious partner standing outside of the museum.

"So where to?"

"Where ever you want little sister. You're the D.C. native."

"You live here too Ben."

I stopped in my tracks to look back at Ben. Poor guy next to him was getting a frightful glare from my older brother.

"Did I just hear him correctly? Did he just say that you live here?"

Ben sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes. I bought an apartment here a few months back."

I glared. That hurts.

"You've been living here for a few months and you couldn't make time to see your sister?! What is wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry Ellie. I've just been so caught up with this treasure."

I turned around away from him so he couldn't see the tears welling up in my eyes.

"That's no excuse. I could have helped."

Ben could always tell when I was crying. No matter what.

"Oh Ellie, please don't cry. I know I hurt you. I didn't mean to."

I just huffed and rubbed at those blasted tears that wouldn't go away. He walked around and in front of me, wrapping his arms around me in one of those nice brotherly hugs.

"Please Ellie. You know I love you. You're my baby sister. I'm sorry."

I sighed into his chest.

"Fine Ben. But I won't let you off so easy next time. That really wasn't nice of you."

He hugged me tighter.

"I know kid. It won't happen again."

He let me go and I wiped away the last tears from my eyes. Ben turned to look back at his partner only to see him standing there awkwardly. Ben chuckled.

"Come on Riley. We're going to go eat now."

"So that's your name. Riley."

I stuck my hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you Riley."

"You too Eleanor."

"Ellie please. Eleanor reminds me of an old lady."

Both men gave a laugh and Ben draped his arm across my shoulder, leading me towards a local diner. Once we sat down for lunch and then ordered, Ben finally started explaining.

"So. Ellie. I met a man who is willing to help finance our search. His name is Ian Howe. Not only that, but I found the Charlotte."

"Wait. From the clue? Charlotte was ship?"

"Yes."

"Amazing. All these years. And how do you plan to find said ship? Are we going to ask the leprechauns?"

He gave me a look.

"No. Riley here is good with computers. He's going to help us locate her. And Ian is buying fancy equipment to help."

"Oh, fancy equipment, how lovely."

"If you don't play nice, you can't come."

My eyes widened.

"Seriously? I can come?"

"Like I said, you have to be nice."

"I promise I will be nice."

"Good girl."

"You know Ben; I thought she was your sister, not your dog."

We both looked at Riley. Ben glared and I laughed and we gave each other a high five.

"Riley, I think this is going to be the beginning of a good friendship."

"I think so too."

We smiled at each other for a moment and then went back to discussing the trip.

-Ben POV-

When the two of them smiled at each other, I thought I saw something. I don't know what, but something was there. I can't help but get the feeling something will happen between the two of them. But that might just be protective older brother speaking. I'll have to watch this.

-Ellie POV-

Two weeks later, I found myself bundled up in a heavy parka, snow pants, and snow boots, complete with gloves, hat and scarf, in the back of this crazy machine thing. I don't know or care what it's called. Next to me, equally bundled up was Riley. In the front were Ben and Ian. When I first met Ian, I was creeped out. Something about him was just off. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I do have a small case of paranoia, so it's possible. I looked over at Riley and his computer. I was fascinated. And very confused.

"So where is this ship?"

"Well, judging by the coordinates Ben gave me, and a topographical map of the area, we should be close. But don't go by me, I broke a shoelace this morning."

We all looked at him like he was nuts.

"What? It's a bad omen."

"Should we stop and throw him out here?"

Ben laughed.

"Riley, you're not missing that windowless cubical we found you in are you?"

"No sir."

All of a sudden, his computer started beeping.

"We're here."

We all clambered out of the giant snow tank. That is what I'm going to call it. I was going to jump out, but Riley offered his hand to help me, so why would I pass something like that up?

"Thanks Riley."

"Anytime Ellie."

This big buff guy, who's name I don't care to remember walked past us.

"How did a ship wind up all the way out here?"

"Well I'm no expert but, it could be that the hydrothermic properties of this region produce hurricane-force ice storms that cause the ocean to freeze and then melt and then refreeze, resulting in a semisolid migrating land mass that would land a ship right around here."

I stared at Riley for a second, trying to figure out how he knew that, before shaking my head and walking behind him.

"Computer nerd."

He looked back at me. I just smiled sweetly at him and kept walking.

"History geek."

This time I looked back at him. He stuck his tongue out at me and walked ahead. When he turned around, I stuck mine out behind his back. Ben had been watching the entire time.

"Okay, enough you two."

We grabbed our metal detectors and started working our way through the snow. After what seemed ages, it was really only like ten minutes, Ben's detector started beeping furiously. I ran over to him and he and I dug through the snow to reach the ship. We hit metal and he tried to brush most of the ice off of the name, but was failing, so I took a bottle of water and squirted it on the cleared piece. I saw the name and gasped.

"The Charlotte. Ben, we found her."

He hugged me tight and spun me around. When he put me down he turned towards the other guys.

"We found it! Over here!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to kiku-chan214 for reviewing. :]

After we called them over, Ian and his thugs got out their fancy equipment that would help unearth the ship. Yes. They are thugs. They are big, creepy, burly men who have probably never had a woman. I stood off to the side with Riley. Cause face it, I am not the kind of person who knows, or could ever figure out how to work things like that. And Riley, he might be able to, maybe…

"This is taking ages."

"Ellie, it's only been ten minutes."

"Exactly, ages."

He laughed at me.

"Chill out."  
"I can't. It's cold. I don't get along with the cold."

"What are you like arch enemies with it?"

"Yes. The cold weather is my enemy. I'm not warm unless it's at least 65 degrees."

"You are one strange woman."

"Yeah well, I'd say all of us are pretty strange. Because without strange, we'd all be boring."

"Come to think of it, that makes sense."

"Thanks, that was one of those 'I hope this makes sense' sentences."

He laughed at me… again. Finally Ben called us over to enter the ship. I was so giddy. This was probably the most exciting day of my life. I know Ben shared my excitement. I mean come on; we were one step closer to finding this treasure that everyone had ridiculed us about. We got to the cargo hold and one of Ian's thugs had to break down the door. I entered first cause I slipped in front of everyone. I whipped around when I heard a yell. Turns out it was Riley. He had been scared by the skeleton in the hammock.

"You handled that well."

I laughed as I continued moving forward.

"Check the barrels."

I pried open one of the barrels and found gunpowder. At least I think it was gunpowder.

"They're filled with gunpowder."

"Keep looking. The clue has to be here somewhere."

I turned around to go ahead and I came face to chest with one of the stupid thugs.

"Can I help you?"

I got a grunt in reply and so I turned back around to see Ben bend down to a barrel guarded by another skeleton.

"Why would the captain be guarding this barrel?"

"Ben, do you think…?"

"Yeah Elle, I do."

"Open it then."

He cracked open the barrel and out came a cloth wrapped case. He handed it to me to open. I opened the lid of the case and pulled out a beautiful piece of history.

"Oh my word, it's beautiful. Look at this intricacy. This is a finely crafted pipe."

"What is it?"

"Is it a billion dollar pipe?"

"This is a meerchaum pipe."

"Is it a million dollar pipe?"

"Shut up Riley! Let me examine it."

Ben turned to Riley;

"It's a clue."

I examined the stem of the pipe and discovered a separation between the pipe and stem. I pulled it apart.

"Don't break it!"

"It was meant to be separated like this. The clue is here on the stem."

"Ben, I thought you said the treasure would be on the ship."

"No, I said the secret lies with Charlotte. It could have been on the ship."

Ben took out his pocket knife and cut his thumb.  
"I could have done that."

He ignored me, taking the stem of the pipe and running his bleeding finger over it.

"Ellie, do you have a notebook or something?"

"Actually I do."

As I said that, I pulled at little note pad out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"I keep one with me all the time."

I heard Riley mutter under his breath.

"Nerd."

I turned and glared at him, also becoming aware of the creepy bloke standing like an inch behind me. Has he ever heard of personal space?

"Dude. Back up a little. You're invading my bubble."

As I said that I moved my hands in a circular motion around me to indicate my bubble.

"My bubble."

He looked at me strange but moved a step back anyway. Actually, they all looked at me funny.

"Jeeze Ellie. You are so weird."

"And you're such a geek. What's your point?"

He didn't say anything.

"Exactly."

"Will you two shut up?"

Riley and I both turned to glare at Ian.

"I'll shut up when you stop being an asshole. How's that sound buddy?"

He glared right back.

"Alright. Enough. I have the inscription. They're Templar symbols Elle."

I turned away from Ian and back to Ben.

"Let me see it."

He handed me the paper and I read the inscription aloud.

"'The legend writ.

The stain affected.

The key in Silence, undetected.

Fifty-five in iron pen.

Mr. Matlack can't offend.'"

"Ben, it's a riddle."

"Let me think about it."

He wandered off talking aloud to himself.

"'The legend writ. The stain effected.' What legend? There's the legend of the Templar treasure, and the stain effects the legend. How? 'The key in Silence undetected.' Wait. The legend and the key... Now there's something. A map. Maps have legends, maps have keys. It's a map, an invisible map. So now..."

"Wait a minute. You said invisible? An invisible map?"

"The stain affect could refer to a dye or reagent used to bring about a certain result, combined with the key in silence undetected. The implication is to make what was undetectable detectable. But the key in silence could be…"

"Prison."

"Albuquerque. See, I can do it too. Snorkel."

"Its where the map is. You said fifty-five in iron pen. Iron Pen is a prison."

I muttered under my breath.

"Yeah, you would know that."

"Or it could be, since the primary writing medium of the time was iron gall ink, the 'pen' is... just a pen. But then why not say a pen? Why say 'iron pen?'"

"Because it's a prison."

"It is not a prison now be quiet and let him think."

"Wait a minute. 'Iron pen' - the 'iron' does not describe the ink in the pen, it describes what was penned. It was 'iron' - it was firm, it was mineral... No, no, no, that's stupid. It was... It was firm, it was adamant, it was resolved. It was resolved. 'Mr Matlack can't offend.' Timothy Matlack was the official scribe of the Continental Congress. Calligrapher, not writer. And to make sure he could not offend the map, it was put on the back of a resolution that he transcribed, a resolution that fifty-five men signed."

I gasped.

"Ben, no. There is no way. It's not possible."

He nodded at me.

"It is possible. The Declaration of Independence."

"Ben. There can't be an invisible map on the back of the Declaration."

"It's clever really. A document of that importance would ensure the map's survival. And you said several mason's signed it."

"Yeah, nine for sure."

"Well, we'll have to arrange for a way to examine it."

I looked at him incredulously.

"Ian, I work at the Smithsonian and I wouldn't even be able to examine it. It's not possible."

"She's right. This is one of the most important documents in history. They're not going to let us run chemical tests on it."

"Well then what do you propose we do?"

"I don't know!"

"We _could_ borrow it."

"Steal it? Ian, I don't think so."

"Ben, Eleanor, the Templar treasure is the treasure of all treasures."

"Really Ian? We didn't know that."

"Look, Ben, Eleanor... I understand your bitterness. I really do. You've spent your entire life searching for this treasure, only to have the respected historical community treat you and your family with mockery and contempt. You should be able to rub this treasure in their arrogant faces, and I want you to have the chance to do that."

I looked at him.

"How would you do that Ian?"

"We all have our areas of expertise. You don't think mine was just limited to writing checks do you? In a past life I had arranged a number of operations of questionable legality."

"I would take his word for it."  
"Well no one asked you Shaw."

"Just let me make all the arrangements."

"No Ian."

"Ben, I really need your help here."

"Ian, I'm not going to let you steal the Declaration of Independence."

"Well, then from now on you're just going to be a hindrance."

Shaw pulled out a gun and pointed it at my brother. What kind of name is Shaw anyways?

"Hey! Keep that gun away from my brother!"

Ian gave a little nod of the head and the next thing I know, there is a pair of big arms wrapped around me and I could feel a gun nuzzle my temple.

"It's best if you shut up girl."

I was terrified. I knew I was going to die sooner or later I just didn't want it to be from a gunshot to my brain. I looked at Ben and I knew he was thinking of a plan. And then, my eyes shifted to Riley. For some reason, I wanted him to be the last person I saw if I died. I know he could see the fear in my eyes. I was always easy to read like that.

"Ian, let her go."

"Shut up Riley."

"My sister has no part in this. You can't shoot either of us anyway. There's more to the riddle. Shoot either her or me and I won't tell you. Because I have information you don't have, that you need and I'm the only one who can figure it out."

"He's bluffing."

"Ian, we've played poker together. You know I can't bluff."

"Ben, tell me what I need to know or I'll shoot your friend and your sister."

Shaw turned the gun on Riley and my eyes widened. How far was he willing to go to get this information?

"Hey!"

"Riley be quiet. Your job is finished here."

Ben suddenly had a flare in his hand, I don't want to know where he pulled that out of, and he lit it. He gestured to Ian.

"Look where you're standing, all that gunpowder. You shoot me, I drop this and then we all go up."

"What happens when that flare burns down Ben? Tell me what I need to know."

"You need to know…. If Shaw can catch!"

He threw the flare and with quick reflexes, Ian caught it. He started laughing at Ben. And then, his sleeve caught on fire from all the gunpowder on his gloves. This in turn caused him to drop the flare into the gunpowder. Ian and Shaw moved toward the door, the guy holding me let me drop and I crumpled to the floor. Riley came to me and helped me up. We watched as Ian closed the door.

"Riley, Ellie, get over here!"

"Ben what's this?"

"It's a smugglers hold Riley."

"Follow me, both of you. And when you get in, get down."

We ran into the smuggler's hold, actually no, Ben kind of threw us in there. I fell to the ground covering myself with my hands, when I felt another body cover mine. I didn't care who it was right then because just then, the ship blew. I could feel the heat of the flames and I could smell the burning wood. The weight lifted off of me and I rolled over to see Riley extending a hand. I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Were you the one on top of me?"  
"Yeah… I didn't want you to get hurt or anything. I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable."

I threw my arms around his neck. He was surprised at first, but then he hugged me back.

"Thank you Riley."

I let go and looked towards Ben.

"Are you alright Ben?"

"I'm okay. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, nothing is broken, no wounds. But that guy was big and he was holding me way to tight. I may have a few bruises."

Ben came over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"Ben, it's okay. I wanted to come remember?"

We both smiled and laughed. It was then that I looked around me. What I saw, almost shattered my heart. I frowned.

"She was such a beautiful ship. All that history, gone. No one will ever know about it."

Both men draped an arm around my shoulder.

"We will. And that's good enough right?"

"I guess so."

"So, what now Ben?"

"Well, there's an Inuit village about 9 miles from here. It's popular with bush pilots. We have to get back to Washington."

"What are we going to do about Ian? He's going to steal the Declaration."

"We stop him."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

kiku-chan214: I'll make sure it's easier to figure out who is saying what. If that doesn't work, then I'll accredit who is speaking.

Kat: Thank you so much. I'm so glad you like it. :D

Now. ONWARD!

It felt like it took ten years to get back to D.C.. As soon as we got back I went straight to my apartment to shower. There was no way I was going to walk around looking like I just rolled around in ashes. No way, no how. I got dressed, making myself presentable. I am all for fashion and looking good. There is almost nothing worse than walking around like a hobo. I was just about to leave my apartment when I remembered my glasses. I have this really nice pair of black Prada glasses. Well, I had them in brown too. But I hated contacts. Why would I want to stab myself in the eye every morning just to put in a little piece of plastic? I left my apartment finally, meeting up with Ben and Riley outside.

"Now that my sister has finally joined us, we can leave."

"Shut up Ben. I at least try to look good."

He waved his hand in a "yeah yeah whatever" motion. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Riley. He was staring. Oh yeah, the only times he's seen me I've either been in a suit or snow gear.

"Hey Riley."

"Yeah Ellie?"

"Take a picture, it'll last a whole lot longer."

He blushed and turned away from me. When he turned away, I got my chance to look him over. Jeans, button up shirt, blazer, converse. Very nice. Computer nerd chic.

"So, Ben, can we leave now?"

"Oh of course Ellie."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Well, Elle, we're going to the Department of Homeland Security and then the F.B.I. If all else fails, we're going to go to the Archives and talk to the director there."

I linked arms with both men.

"Well, I guess we're off to see the wizard."

A couple hours later found us outside the Hoover F.B.I building. Riley was complaining… again about how no one would believe us.

"Honestly, how hard is it to believe that someone is going to steal the Declaration?"

"The F.B.I gets 10,000 tips a week. They're not going to worry about something they're sure is safe."

"Ben's right Riley. That thing is well protected."

"Yes but anyone that can do anything will think we're crazy. And anyone crazy enough to believe us isn't going to want to help."

"We don't need someone crazy. Go one step short of crazy and what do you get?"  
"Well Ben, you get obsessed, like Ellie over here."

I glared at him.

"No Riley, you get passionate."

With that I stormed off in a huff. Did I mention that I tended to over react? Well I do. Riley looked at Ben.

"What did I do?"

"You insulted her."

"How?"

"She's very passionate about her job and history in general. And you just called her obsessed."

"Oh, well I didn't know I was insulting her."

"She's a bit of a drama queen."

"That's good to know."

They followed after me and found me in the Archives, looking at the documents. Instead of disturbing me, they decided to talk to Dr. Chase themselves.

Riley POV

Ben and I were seated in the waiting room, waiting to speak with the director. I watch Ben as he grabs a pamphlet that's sitting on the table in front of us.

"Ben, don't you think we should have brought Ellie with us?"

"No, she's worked so hard to make a name for herself in the historical community. If whoever we're meeting with knows her, and sees her with us, all that hard work will have been for nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"My family has been ridiculed for years because of this treasure. She's had to work very hard in order to get people to see past our family's belief in this treasure so they could see the intelligent woman she is."

"Oh, so that's why she gets upset when people call her obsessed?"

"Basically. That's the reason I didn't want her to come with us today. But she's very stubborn."

"That I noticed too."

The secretary walked in while we were talking.

"Dr. Chase will see you now Mr. Brown."

"Mr. Brown?"

"Like I said, family name doesn't get a lot of respect in the academic community."

"So you're getting cut down by the man."

We walked into the office and saw a woman on the phone. An attractive woman.

"A very cute man."

She waved her hand as a way to us them she'd be with us in a moment.

"Thank you."

She hung up the phone and turned her attention to us. Looking at her again, I realized that she wasn't as attractive as Eleanor. And she was a little old.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. I'm Abigail Chase."

Ben stuck out his hand.

"Paul Brown."

"Nice to meet you."

I stuck out my hand next. I was debating on whether or not I should give her a fake name. In the end, I decided I would.

"Bill."

"Nice to meet you Bill. Now, how may I help you?"

Ben was going to do all the talking. I probably would have said something stupid.

"Well your accent… Pennsylvania Dutch?"

"Saxony German."

"Wait, you're not American?"

"No I am American, I just wasn't born here. Please don't touch that."

I knew I was going to say something stupid. I looked over at Ben to see him by the mantle of the fire place admiring some old buttons maybe?

"Sorry. Neat collection. George Washington's campaign buttons. You're missing the 1789 inaugural once. I found one once."

"Well that's very fortunate for you. Now you told my assistant this was urgent."

"Ah, yes ma'am. I'm going to get straight to the point. Someone is going to steal the Declaration."

"Maybe I should put you gentlemen in touch with the F.B.I."

"We've been to the F.B.I."

"And…?"

"And they assured us the Declaration could not possibly be stolen."

"They're right."  
"My friend and I are less certain. However, if we were given the privilege of examining the document we would be able to tell you for certain if it was in danger."

"What do you think you're going to find?"

"We believe that there is an encryption on the back."

"An encryption of what?"

"Uh, a cartograph."

"A map?"

"Yes ma'am."

"A map of what?"

"The location… of items of historic and intrinsic value."

"A treasure map?"

I sighed and muttered to myself.  
"That's where we lost the F.B.I."

"You're treasure hunters aren't you?"

"More like treasure protectors."  
"Mr. Brown, I have personally seen the back of the Declaration and I promise you that the only thing there is a notation that reads 'Original Declaration of Independence dated…'"

"4 of July 1776. Yes ma'am."

"But no map."

There was a very long silence. And not one of those good ones. It was a very uncomfortable silence.

"It's invisible."

"Oh right. Invisible."

I sighed again. She didn't believe us either.

"And that's where we lost the Department of Homeland Security."

"What led you to assume there is an invisible map?"

"We found an engraving on the stem of a 200 year old pipe."

"It was owned by free masons."

"May I see the pipe?"

"We don't have it."

She leaned over her desk a little.

"Did Bigfoot take it?"

Ben stood up and I followed suit. That was our cue to leave.

"It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too."

"You know that really is a nice collection. It must have taken you a long time to hunt down all that history."

We left after that. The two of us headed to the display room. We headed over to the case with the Declaration in it and each of us stood on one side of Ellie.

"So how'd it go boys?"

Ben looked surprised.

"How'd you know we went without you?"

"I'm not stupid."

He turned his head back to the Declaration.

Ellie POV

I felt two people join me. One on either side. I knew exactly who it was on each side.

"So how'd it go boys?"

Ben turned his head to me, he looked surprised. Riley did too.

"I'm not stupid."

Ben turned his head back to the Declaration.

"Ben, if it's any consolation, you had me convinced in there."

"It's not."

They were talking around me. I just stood there, staring at the most important part of American history.

"Well, Ben, I was thinking. What if we go public? We could put this story all over the internet. Although, I don't think that will scare away Ian."

"180 years of searching and we're 3 feet away. Of all the ideas that became the United States, there is a line here that is at the heart of all others. 'But when a long train of abuses and years of patience perusing invariably the same object, evinces a design to reduce them under absolute despotism, it is there right it is their duty to throw off such government and provide new guards for their future security.'"

I looked at him.

"No one talks like that anymore."

"Ben, that was beautiful, but I have no idea what you just said."

"It means, if something's wrong, those that have the ability to take action have the responsibility to take action. I'm going to steal it."

I looked at him incredulously. Riley looked at him like he was insane.

"What?"

"I'm going to steal the Declaration of Independence."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

kiku-chan214: Mmkay, this time I'll accredit speakers well differently though. Hopefully its easier. But I'm glad you like it. You're sure it was Ben Franklin? Cause in the movie wasn't it Washington? I dunno. I'll watch it again to make sure.

Kat: I'm so glad you like the story. And their relationship. Thank you.

4everyoursX: Thank you so much. Glad you like it.

To the storyyy!

Ben walked out of the display room and sat down on the steps leading to the Archives. I plopped my butt right down next to him. This was probably the worst plan he has ever come up with. Worse than the time he made me climb up a tree for revenge… Needless to say, I was found in the hospital with a broken leg four hours later. I really had to say something.

"Benjamin Franklin Gates, you are insane. What would our father say if he heard you say this?"

"He would probably tell me I was a fool and that he was disappointed in me."

Riley continued for me.

"Ben, this is huge. Like, prison huge. You're going to go to prison. You know that right?"

"Yeah probably," was Ben's reply.

Riley looked at him and spoke.

"You know, that would bother most people."

Ben opened his mouth and explained his reasoning.

"Well, Ian's going to try to steal it and if he succeeds, he'll destroy the Declaration. The only way to protect it is to steal it. It's upside down. I don't think there's a choice."

Of course Riley had a reply for that.

"Ben, for God's sakes, it's like stealing a national monument. Okay? It's like stealing him. It can't be done. Not it shouldn't be done. It can't be done. Let me prove it to you."

Riley led us to the Library of Congress. During their whole conversation, I sat there thinking. I mean, this was big. He was going to steal one of the most important documents in American history. And he's so calm about it! Here's Riley, and myself of course, freaking out, and Ben is just sitting there, almost as if this doesn't bother him. My brother is so stupid. I swear, he was dropped on his head when he was a child. Or maybe he lost some brain cells when I accidentally pushed him down the stairs. But this is bad. So bad. We entered the Library and sat down at a desk while Riley went and collected all sorts of books and papers to prove his point. Riley returned to us, arms laden with those books and papers. Riley began speaking to us. Well, mostly Ben.

"Okay, Ben, pay attention. I've brought you to the Library of Congress. Why? Because it's the biggest library in the world. Over a million books. And they're all saying the same exact thing: 'Listen to Riley.' What we have here, my friend, is an entire layout of the archives. We've got builders' blueprints, construction orders, phone lines, water and sewage - it's all here. Now, when the Declaration is on display, it is surrounded by guards and video monitors and a little family from Iowa and little kids on their eighth-grade field trip. And beneath an inch of bulletproof glass is an army of sensors and heat monitors that will go off if someone gets too close with a high fever. Now, when it's not on display, it is lowered into a four-foot-thick concrete, steel-plated vault... that happens to be equipped with an electronic combination lock and biometric access-denial systems."

I sat there staring at Riley. Longest speech of my life. And it wasn't even a speech. It was longer than one of those lectures that I sit through when I go to those stupid conventions I hate so much. And then, it was Ben's turn.

"You know, Thomas Edison tried and failed nearly 2000 times to develop the carbonized cotton filament for the incandescent light bulb."

I knew where Ben was going with this. I've heard this way too many times. However, Riley looked extremely confused.

"Edison?"

"And when asked about it, he said 'I didn't fail, I just found out 2000 ways how not to make a light bulb', but he only needed one way to make it work. The preservation room. Go ahead, enjoy."

He handed Riley a book, opened to the page showing the preservation room at the archives. Then he spoke.

"Do you know what the preservation room is for?"

Riley looked up at him.

"Delicious jams and jellies?"

I stared at him. Again. Jams and jellies? Really? He should definitely stick to computers… He caught me staring and blushed. I decided to finally speak.

"Riley, not jams and jellies. That is where they clean, repair and maintain all the documents and storage housings when they aren't on display or in the vault."

Ben nodded and continued on.

"Now, when the case needs work, they take it out of the vault and directly across the hall into the preservation room. The best time for us, or Ian to steal it would be during the Gala this weekend, when the guards are distracted by the V.I.P's upstairs. But we'll make our way to the preservation room where there is much less security."

Ah finally, the actually plan is revealed. Wow, now this is starting to sound like a movie. But that actually is a good plan. And it might work. Riley looked stunned. And he was trying to find the right words.

"Huh… Well if Ian… preservation room… gala… this might be possible."

Ben nodded again. I looked at Ben and spoke.

"Ben, this plan, it's a good one. Riley's right, it might actually work."

He smiled at me.

"It might."

Next thing I knew, preparations for our little evil scheme had begun. Ben was at his apartment setting up and I had gone with Riley in his big red van, which is such an evil computer lab it's not even funny.

"Riley, your van is creepy."

"Why is it creepy?"

"Cause, it's like an evil computer lab on wheels. Like you could do some majorly bad things in here."

He gave me a weird look.

"I happen to be very fond of Donna."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You named your van?!"

"Yes. Her name is Donna. And she's very sensitive."

I cracked up.

"What's so funny?"  
Between breaths I managed to answer.

"That is the funniest thing I have ever heard."

"Don't laugh at Donna!"

I put on a serious face. But it was really hard. I mean, come on. He's a grown man and he named his creepy van.

"Yes sir!"

He just grinned and shook his head.

"You're a handful."

"I'm not sure whether I should hit you or say thank you."

He laughed.

"That was the point."

I huffed, crossed my arms and turned away from him, hiding a grin.

"Stupid jerk."

See, only Ben would know I was joking. Riley thought I was actually mad at him.

"Ellie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you."

My body started shaking from holding in my laugh.

"Are you crying? Oh jeeze, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Ellie, please forgive me."

The van stopped moving and I felt hand being placed on my shoulders. Riley turned my body to face his. His face was surprised and kind of angry. He poked me in the stomach.

"That was mean! I thought I really hurt your feelings."

This time he turned away. I hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry I did that Riley. It was wrong. But you have to admit, it was pretty funny. I really had you going."

He turned around with a smile and a bit of a blush.

"Yeah, it was pretty good."

I smiled. And then I realized that my arms were still locked around him. Now I know why he was blushing. I blushed and unwrapped my arms from his torso. Before it turned awkward, I asked him what was going on.

"Okay, so now what?"

"We need to hack the video cameras at the archives and record the empty hallways."

"Why?"  
"So when Ben is in those hallways, we can play our feed of the empty hallways so it seems as if no one is there to the video screens in the security office."

"Ohhhhh. Wow. That's a really good idea."

He smiled, blushed and kinda puffed out his chest a little.

"It was mine."

I laughed at him.

"Okay Mr. Smartypants. Let's get this over with."

I followed him into this like area and watched him do whatever it was he was doing. He was definitely talking to himself.

"Uh, and we are in. There you are. Hello. The hallway. That's what I want. Game on. Elle, call Ben and let him know we got it."

"Okie dokie Riley."

I pulled out my phone and just as I went to call Ben, my phone started ringing. Since it was on ring, my ringtone was heard. So, Riley got to hear 'I've Just Seen a Face' by The Beatles. I mean, it was the version from the movie Across the Universe. Because that movie is amazing. I answered my phone, it was Ben.

"Yellooo."

I could hear his laughter.

"You still do that, after all these years?"

"Of course. Now what do you want?"

"Someone is pushy."

"Yes well. You interrupted things."

I heard coughing. From both sides of the line.

"What kind of things?"

"Like me watching Riley be like some super genius freak."

"I guess that means he got the footage?"

"Yes it does."

"Good. I'll see you both when you get back."

"Okie dokie Ben."

He hung up the phone. I turned to see Riley staring at me with this awed look on his face.

"What?"

"You like The Beatles and Across the Universe?"  
"Yesss! I love them. They are so amazing. And Across the Universe was such a good movie."

"Wow. You're amazing."

I blushed.

"Thanks Riley, you're not so bad yourself."

He blushed too. After that, we packed up and headed into the Archives. Time to continue with our plan.

Abigail POV

I was sitting at my desk when there was a knock on my door and my secretary poked her head in.

"This just came for you."

I took the little box from her hands and began to open it.

"I hope it's not from Stan."  
There was a card on top. I read it aloud.

"For the woman who has everything else, thanks for listening. Signed Paul Brown."

My secretary gave me a look. And I just smiled. In the box was the button I was missing. Then my phone started ringing.

Ellie POV

Riley and I headed into the Archives, acting like tourists. He pulled out a video camera and pretended to be filming everything. An elderly woman was standing near the Declaration. Riley hit a button on his camera and a laser shot out. He aimed it at one of the sensors of the case.

Abigail POV

I picked up my phone.

"Abigail Chase. Hey Mike. What have you got? Run full diagnostics and I want them all changed out."

I hung up my phone and made my way to the preservation room.

Ellie POV

Riley looked at me with a gleeful smile on his face.

"Our evil plan is working."

I just smiled and laughed while pulling him out of there. Tonight was the night.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, guys I know that it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been really busy, and we just had a death in the family. Just bear with me, I'm trying. Thanks. Ohhhh and for the party, here's the link for the dress.

.

TeamTHEFT: I'm glad you like it.

4everyoursX: Haha I'm glad you liked this chapter. The part with the Beatles and Across the Universe was my favorite to write. He just seems like that kind of guy. :D

Now. Time to re enter the world of National Treasure.

Riley dropped me off at my apartment on his way to Ben's so I could get ready for the part. And just to clarify, I was actually invited. The fact that I work at the Smithsonian got me my invitation. Well anyways, I took my shower, blow dried my hair and then did my hair. I curled it and then flipped my hair over and shook it. So when I was done, it had loose curls. (Like the model in the picture of the dress, only a little more curl and less wave). Then the doorbell rang. Throwing on my robe, I answered it to see Ben and Riley.

"Hello boys. I'll be ready in a couple minutes."

"Oh, really? I thought you were going to the gala just like that," Ben replied.

"Yes Ben, I'm going to go just like this. And maybe I'll just loosen my robe a little. Show some more skin."

I heard a cough and I turned to Riley, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Eleanor!"

I laughed, "Sorry Ben, it was just a joke. I'm going to go finish getting ready."

I left the two of them in my living room, going back to my bedroom. I finished applying my make-up and slipped into my dress. Checking to make sure everything was in place, I went to join them.

Riley POV

Ben and I stood outside of Ellie's apartment, waiting for her to let us in. When she opened the door, I saw she was just in a robe. Oh boy.

"Hello boys. I'll be ready in a couple minutes."

"Oh, really? I thought you were going to the gala just like that," Ben replied.

"Yes Ben, I'm going to go just like this. And maybe I'll just loosen my robe a little. Show some more skin," she told him.

She didn't demonstrate but if she did, two words, oh boy. I could feel my neck and face heating up and I let out a little cough. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. It was a cute face. I didn't focus on the rest of their conversation; I was trying to get my face back to a normal color. Next thing I knew, Ellie had left us. Ben sat down on the couch and I took one of the chairs. We sat in silence, just waiting for her to rejoin us. Finally we heard a door open and she stepped into room. My jaw dropped. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Eleanor POV

I stepped into the living room and both men turned to look at me. I swear, I think Riley's jaw hit the floor. Ben came forward.

"Ellie, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Ben," I smiled.

Ben walked away and out my front door. He was probably going to the car. Riley finally closed his mouth and walked over to me.

"Elle, you look stunning."

I smiled and blushed.

"Thank you Riley. Oh, would you like to see my shoes?"

He looked at me confused. He kind of tilted his head like a confused puppy. It was cute.

"Sure, show me your shoes."

I lifted the hem of my dress to reveal a pair of white converse. He laughed.

"Converse, nice choice."

"I think so."

Ben came back in the apartment.

"Are the two…. Ellie, put on shoes please."

"Oh come on Ben, these are so much better."

"No, go put on a pair of dress shoes. Hurry."

"Fine Ben, I'll go change my shoes."

Kicking off my converse, I walked back to my room, taking off my socks as I went. When I came back out, I had on a pair of silver heels. I picked up my skirt and showed Ben.

"Happy now?"

"Yes, now let's go, I sent Riley to the car."

Ben and I left my apartment and went down to the street where the car was parked.

"So, we're going to show up at this gala, in that thing? We're taking the creepy, old van? That's not suspicious."

"Stop insulting Donna."

"Riley, it's a van. It has no feelings. Stop getting so defensive," I replied.

A grin formed on his face.

"What?"

"Face it Ellie, you're just jealous," he said.

I started laughing.

"Of what? The big stalker bus?"

His grin faded.

"Sorry, no."

I got into the back of the van, which I had now dubbed 'stalker bus', because that is what it looked like. Ben was trying to hide a smile when he got in the van, and Riley was grumbling. This was going to be a good night.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Guys I am so sorry this is taking so long. I don't know why it is. I'll try and update more. I promise. If you wanted to see the dress, the link is in my profile.

.TwiBoyz: I'm so glad you like it. And the dress was good? I'm glad. I wanted to find something that wasn't too young.

Emf2694: I'm sorry I made you wait so long. I'm glad you like the story.

TeamTHEFT: :D I guess the stalker bus was a good addition. Hahaha.

4everyoursX: Thank you so much. And yeah, the link is in my profile. Sorry bout last update.

GalaxyDefenderV.1: Hahah I'm glad you like the story. Here's the next part.

Sebastian Silverhand: Here's the update. Glad you like it.

Time to go on.

We pulled up to the Archives building and Riley pulled up across from the entrance. I was handed a little ear piece.

"Put this in your ear. This way we can communicate and you'll know when to get out."

"Got it Ben."

I put the piece in my ear, silently commending myself for wearing my hair down. I gathered my dress and opened the door, but before I could step out I heard another car door slam and Riley appeared in front of me.

"I'll help you out."

He held out his hand for me to take.

"Thanks Riley," I smiled.

He smiled back and helped me out of the car so I didn't fall on my face. Once I was out of the car he climbed in and shut the door. Ben leaned out of the window to look at me.

"Ellie, do you have your invitation?"

"Yessir."

"Just remember, all you have to do is keep Dr. Chase occupied okay?"

"I'll try. We don't always get along Ben."

"Well do your best. I'll let you know when to leave."

I nodded and turned around, heading towards the entrance. I scanned through the security check point and made my way inside.

"Oh boy," I muttered.

"What?" I heard from my ear piece. I think it was Ben.

"Lots and lots of people. I don't know if I can pull this off. Ben, what if something happens?"

"Ellie, calm down. Don't think about this, just think about having a good time."

"But Ben…"

"No buts Ellie. If you don't calm down you'll give yourself a panic attack. So just breathe."

I took a deep breath, exhaling as I moved into the room, submerging myself in the crowd. I spotted Ben with Dr. Chase while I myself stood over by a table on the outside of the room. I saw a few people I knew and I chatted with them for a bit. Then I saw someone I didn't want to see.

"Ellie, I thought you weren't coming. That's why you turned me down."

"Oh hello Liam, I had a change of plans so I decided to come."

"You could have told me, I would have escorted you."

"I didn't want to bother you."

Let me paint a picture for you. Picture a man with greasy jet black hair, beady black eyes and a creepy smile. No, I don't mean Professor Snape from Harry Potter. I just described Liam Michaels. My colleague and probably my stalker.

"It would have been no bother at all Ellie," his slimy voice proclaimed. "Would you like to escape the party and go somewhere else?"

I couldn't miss the way his eyes roamed over me. I shuddered. I heard Riley in my ear.

"Ellie who is that creep?"

"Lightbulb," I whispered.

Riley heard me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Liam did now however. He continued looking at me like I was a piece of meat while waiting for my answer.

"What do you say Ellie? We could leave and head over to my apartment. You could get out of that dress."

Without missing a beat I replied.

"Actually I was not staying long. My boyfriend will be here to pick me up in a few minutes."

Liam blanched.

"Boyfriend? Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

I heard Riley's voice come through the ear piece.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"Oh yes Liam, my boyfriend Riley is on his way. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to wait for him outside."

I turned around and headed out the front doors. I saw the van sitting across the street and practically ran over to it. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see the stalker bus. Riley opened the back doors for me. He had an eyebrow raised and smirk on his face.

"So I'm your boyfriend now?"

I turned at least four shades of red as he helped me in the van.

"I'm sorry Riley. I really needed to get away from him. Now maybe he'll leave me alone if he thinks I have a boyfriend."

"It's okay Elle, he was giving me the creeps and all I had was the audio."

"Riley, just be glad you have not seen him. He puts Professor Snape to shame."

His eyes widened.

"Ew, you can use me as your boyfriend whenever you need me."

He blushed and I know I blushed when he said that. But I smiled none the less.

"Thanks Riley," I said softly.

Riley and I sat in the van, Riley in the driver's seat and me in the passenger's. The silence that fell between us was comfortable. There was no need to fill the silence with mindless chatter. After a while though, Riley started to get anxious. I was half asleep but I could vaguely hear him muttering things about shooting and Ian.

"Ben. Ben. Where are you?" Riley asked in almost a sing song-y voice.

I couldn't hear Ben's reply, but I guess he said he was coming or something because Riley started the van. I shook the sleep away and sat up, looking out the window, Riley doing the same. Ben came walking out of the building but he wasn't alone.

"Uh Ben, the uh, mean Declaration lady is behind you," Riley said.

Ben got to the van opening the back and fumbling with the Declaration. Riley and I sat in the front, both getting very jumpy.

"Ben, stop chatting and get in the van. We have to go."

Not even five minutes later the alarm in the building went off. I sat there and smashed my head against the dashboard a couple times, groaning until someone grabbed my head.

"Stop it," I heard Riley say.

"Why?" I grumbled, "Afraid I'll hurt 'Donna'?"

"No," he replied, "Just afraid you'll hurt yourself," he mumbled under his breath.

I tilted my head to the side, "What did you say Riley?"

"Oh, nothing."

I looked at him skeptically, but couldn't inquire further because Ben came up behind us.

"Go Riley!"

"We can't just let her go!"

"We can, now go!"

Before we could pull away, we watched another van pull up and a bunch of thugs grabbed Dr. Chase.

"Not good, not good," I heard Ben muttering.

He tried to get out of the van to get to her but the driver started shooting at us. A bullet went through the window and just barely grazed my cheek. I looked ahead wide eyed while Riley started freaking out.

"Ellie, are you okay? Are you bleeding? Did it get you? Are you hurt?"

These questions came out of his mouth rapid fire, I don't think he took a breath between each question. Again I wasn't able to answer because Ben came up behind us and told Riley to "follow that van!"

Riley floored it, trying to catch up to Ian. It became a wild pursuit. We almost died at least twice. At one point, the back door of the van opened and Abigail came swinging out, hanging onto the door and the document. Ben, being my stupid brother, opened the side door to Riley's van and attempted to grab her. We almost crashed into a bus, but no worries, we're all okay. Physically I mean, mentally I think we're all insane. A second try and Ben grabbed her and pulled her into the stalker bus, shutting the door while bullets were being fired. Dr. Chase started flipping out the minute the doors closed.

"Wait, we need to get the document!"

"She lost it?" came from Riley.

I just groaned, feeling a migraine creeping into my brain. Dr. Chase started yelling again, about how we were all lunatics. I tuned her out. We kept driving down the road and Ben told her our plan.

"You cannot seriously think you're going to run a bunch of chemical tests on the back of the Declaration of Independence."

Riley explained the setup we had back at Ben's apartment. That is when Ben dropped the bomb.

"We can't go back there."

"Ben, why can't we go back there?" I asked.

"Well, uhm…" he started.

"Benjamin Franklin Gates," I said in a low voice.

He sighed, "I used a credit card to pay for the Declaration and the copy."

"A credit card slip?" inquired Riley.

Ben just nodded and I smacked my forehead. Bad move. The migraine hit me faster.

"Dude," Riley continued, "they're going to have your records. And my records and Ellie's records. We probably have our own satellite by now."

Ben was quite for a while.

"Take a left. Get off the road," he finally said.

Riley pulled off the road and pulled into a park. We had to figure what to do next. But I never thought he'd suggest what he did. What a night this was turning into.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to TeamTHEFT and Sebastion Silverhand for reviewing. Here's the next chapter!**

Ben had told Riley to pull off the road and we found ourselves sitting in a deserted park minutes later.

"You have the original Silence Dogood letters? Did you steal those too?" Dr. Chase asked.

"I have scans of the originals, now be quiet," my brother replied.

"Where did you get scans?" She asked again.

"I know the man who has the originals. Now shut up," he replied.

"Why do you need them?" she inquired.

Now I really had a headache.

"You know, Ben, I wasn't aware this was an interrogation," I said.

"No, she just can't shut her mouth, can she? Now look," he turned to Dr. Chase, "I will let you hold this if you promise to be quiet. Thank you," said Ben.

"Ben," started Riley, "You know what you have to do."

I moved from my spot, sitting on the floor of the van next to Riley. I put my head up against his leg, not really caring at this point. I felt him drop a hand onto my head and start running his fingers through my hair. I don't even think either of us realized exactly what we were doing at the time, but it was relaxing.

"I know what I have to do, I am just trying to think of anything else we can do," said Ben.

"Well not to be a nudge, but you do realize how many people we have after us," I heard from above me. I don't know why, but Riley's voice was calming.

All of a sudden Abigail took off.

"Not cool, not cool!" Ben called as he ran after her.

He grabbed on to her, fighting with her for the Declaration.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

I groaned and closed my eyes while Riley just continued running his fingers through my hair. Ben finally pulled the Declaration out of her grasp and let go of her.

"You're let go, now shoo," Ben replied.

"I'm not going, not without the Declaration," she said.

"You're not going with the Declaration," spoke Ben.

"I'm not letting it out of my sight," she said, "so I'm going."

"Well, you're not going with us with the Declaration," stated Ben.

"Yes, I am," she shot back.

"No you're not," came from Ben.

"If you wanted to leave me behind, you shouldn't have told me where you're going," she replied.

If I had had my eyes open and been paying attention, I would have seen how close they were. I would have seen the signs, but I was too busy snuggling into Riley's leg. Ben and Abigail both got back into the van.

"Riley, let's go," said Ben.

Riley made to move, but I wrapped my arms around his leg.

"No, don't move. I'm comfortable," I grumbled into his leg.

He chuckled.

"I'm sorry Ellie, but we have to get moving," Riley said as he gently nudged me off the floor.

I sighed and helped him get me up, crawling into the passenger's seat. Ben could stay in the back with Abigail. I was kind of irritated with him right now. I lost myself in my thoughts and looking out the windows as we drove to my father's house. Riley slowed the van down as we drove past the house.

"Looks okay," he said.

"Just park a couple blocks away," replied Ben.

"Ben, how long do you think we have?" I asked.

"We'll give them a couple hours at least," he replied.

"What do we do about her? I have some duct tape in the back," Riley asked, pointing to Abigail.

Personally, I wish we could have just left her somewhere. But of course we couldn't because Ben told her where we were going. Duct tape didn't sound too bad either.

"That won't be necessary. She won't be any trouble, promise you won't be any trouble?" he said, looking at Abigail.

"I promise," she replied.

"See? She's curious."

Curious my ass, but I said nothing. It really wasn't worth the headache. We all got out of the car and walked up to my dad's house. Ben knocked on the door and I fidgeted with my hands. I knew this wasn't going to end well. My dad opened the door and looked at the four of us standing on his stoop.

"Where's the party?" my father asked.

"We're in a bit of trouble," Ben replied.

My father looked at Abigail.

"She pregnant?" he asked before looking at me, "Ellie, you had better not be pregnant."

"Well if they were, would you leave the women carrying your grandchildren standing out in the cold?"

My father stepped back from the door to allow us in. I turned my attention to Riley.

"Riley, do I look pregnant?"

He shook his head no. I was satisfied so I followed Ben into the house, hearing Abigail ask Riley the same question. As soon as I was inside, I settled myself onto the couch, leaning back and closing my eyes.

"This had better not be about this dumb treasure," I heard my father hiss to Ben.

When he turned to talk to the rest of us, his voice had returned to normal.

"Well, have a seat. Make yourselves comfortable. There's some pizza. Still warm I think."

I brought my hands up and rubbed my temples, trying to get rid of the killer migraine I had.

"I need the Silence Dogood letters," began Ben. "Yeah, it's about the treasure," he finished when my father sent him a look.

"And he dragged you two into this nonsense? Ellie, I thought I raised you better than this."

"Literally dragged," Abigail said.

Did I mention how much I disliked her at this point?

"I volunteered," said Riley.

"Well unvolunteer before you waste your life," replied Dad.

I sat up and looked at my father.

"Daddy, stop it. I have a headache, please don't start with us," I said.

"Dad, knock it off," added Ben.

"Right, I know. I'm the family kook. I have a house, a job, health insurance. At least I had your mother, forever how short a time. At least I had the two of you. What do you have? Him?" my father ranted, pointing at Riley, who was eating a slice of pizza.

That pissed me off. Riley was a good guy, my father shouldn't have been picking on him like that. Instead of saying something, I stood up and made my way down to the bathroom, digging through the medicine cabinet to find migraine relief.

"Sweet, sweet relief," I said as I took the pills with some water. Now, I am not condoning any sort of drug use. No way. But everyone once in a while, people need pain medication like Tylenol or Advil. I returned to the living room to hear Ben.

"Well maybe that's the real Gates family legacy. Sons, and daughters, who disappoint their fathers," he said.

"Get out, and take your troubles with you," said my dad.

I was appalled. I knew my father and Ben had their arguments, especially when it came to the treasure, but I never knew they were this bad. Nor did I think I would be dragged into it like this.

"Daddy, you don't mean that," I said, hurt by his words.

Everyone turned to look at me; I they never realized I came back into the room. My father's approval meant almost everything to me, and this just broke my heart.

**Riley POV**

"Right, I know. I'm the family kook. I have a house, a job, health insurance. At least I had your mother, forever how short a time. At least I had the two of you. What do you have? Him?" Mr. Gates said.

I noticed Ellie leave the room after that. I wasn't sure if it was because of what he said, or because of the headache she had.

"You disappoint me son. You and Ellie. I thought better of her and you dragged her into this," said Mr. Gates.

"Well maybe that's the real Gates family legacy. Sons, and daughters, who disappoint their fathers," he said.

"Get out, and take your troubles with you," said Mr. Gates.

I couldn't believe this. That was really harsh. I'd never say that to my kids.

"Daddy, you don't mean that."

Well all turned when we heard that. Looking at Ellie really hurt me. The look on her face was so sad. She looked so hurt by her father's words. It was then that I decided that I never wanted to see that look on her face ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

My father turned to look at me.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, but you're just going to waste your life looking for this treasure."

I closed my eyes and sighed. He was so stubborn.

"Daddy, I don't believe that."

Ben intervened after that. I felt someone come over and wrap an arm around my shoulders and I didn't need to open my eyes to know that it was Riley. I laid my head on his shoulder and he guided me back to the couch. That night completely drained all energy from me.

"We found the Charlotte."

"The Charlotte?" my father asked, surprised, "you mean she was a ship?"

"Yeah, she was beautiful, it was amazing dad," replied Ben.

"And the treasure?" he asked.

"No, no but we did find another clue that led us here," said Ben.

"And that will lead you to another clue. And that's all you'll ever find is another clue. Don't you get it Ben, Ellie? I've finally figured it out. The Legend said that treasure was buried to keep it from the British. But what really happened was the legend was invented to keep the British occupied with finding the treasure. The treasure is a myth," ranted my father.

I lifted my head off of Riley's shoulder to look at Ben and my father.

"No," I said.

"We refuse to believe that," added Ben.

My father let out a sigh.

"Well you can believe what you want. You're both adults. What am I doing? Do what you want Ben, Ellie, do what you want," my father said as he walked out of the room.

"He's probably right, you don't even know if there is another clue," said Abigail.

"Abigail, do me a favor and shut up," I spat from my position next to Riley.

What did she know? She was annoying me all night, and I'd finally had enough. Riley just tightened his arm around me while Ben sent me a glare. I ignored it.

"Well, I can think of one way we can find out. And we can find out right now," said Ben.

Ben and Abigail moved into the dining room and laid the Declaration down onto the table. I, on the other hand, had to be pulled up from the couch by Riley.

"Come on Ellie, don't you want to see if there's a clue?"

"Not if she's in there," I replied.

Riley shook his head.

"You're acting like a kid. Come on," he said.

I scrunched up my nose at the insult. He held out his hand in front of my face, waiting for me to take it.

"Oh fine! I'll be right in there."

He looked at me skeptically and I groaned.

"I promise," I added.

He nodded and entered the dining room. I stood up and walked down the hallway, into my old bedroom, which had some clothing in it for me to change into. I slipped off the dress, pulling on a pair of skinny jeans, and a baggy red printed sweater, that I had stolen from my father when I was younger. I took the heels off, but brought them into the dining room with me because I didn't have any other shoes. I entered the dining room to catch Ben talking to my dad.

"Dad, it's really late. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I'm fine," he replied as he left the room.

"Lemons," said Ben, as Riley handed him the bowl of lemons.

"Is that to reveal the ink?" I asked.

Riley nodded. I stepped up closer to the table, thinking.

"You're going to need heat," I said.

Ben just glared at me. I didn't know that my father had already said this. I wasn't there. He went to use the lemon on the back of the document when Abigail grabbed his arm.

"You can't do that," she said.

"But it has to be done," replied Ben.

"Then someone who is trained to handle antique documents is going to do it," she then said.

Ben handed over the lemon.

"Okay, now, if there is a secret message, it will be marked by a symbol in the upper right hand corner," she said as she rubbed a q-tip on the lemon.

"That's right," said Ben.

"I'm so getting fired for this," she complained as she rubbed the q-tip on the document.

When nothing showed up, disappointment was clearly shown.

"I told you," I heard from behind me, "you need heat," said my dad.

The two of them leaned over the document and blew on the corner. A templar symbol showed up on the back. My eyes widened, as did everyone else's.

"We need more juice," said Ben.

"We need more heat," added Abigail.

Ben went to go get the lemons, while I went back to the bathroom, grabbing the hair dryer I knew was under the sink. Riley had followed me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired, cranky and hungry. So I have a short fuse tonight. And Abigail is not helping at all," I replied.

He didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around me in a hug that I desperately needed. Riley was good at knowing when I needed a hug and stuff like that. The hug helped a lot, and it was even better because he smelt really good. I pulled away a couple minutes later and smiled.

"Thank you Riley," I said.

He draped an arm around my shoulders as we walked back down the hall.

"Anytime Ellie, anytime," he replied.

We all met back in the dining room and began revealing the clue on the back of the Declaration. I was honestly a little disappointed to see that it was just numbers that were being revealed.

"That's not a map, is it?" asked Riley.

"More clues, what a surprise," said my father.

I looked up and sent him a look.

"Are those latitudes and longitudes?" asked Riley.

"This is why we need the Silence Dogood letters," said Ben.

"That's the key?" asked Abigail.

"The key in Silence undetected. Dad, we need those letters," replied Ben.

"Can someone explain what these magic numbers are?" asked Riley.

"Yeah, I'm confused now," I added.

"It's an ottendorf cipher," said Abigail.

"That's right," said my father, "Eleanor, I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"Dad, I was never good at ciphers. That's Ben's thing," I replied.

"What's an ottendorf cipher?" asked Riley.

"Just codes," said my dad.

"Each of these numbers corresponds to a word in a key," explained Ben.

"Usually a random book or newspaper article," added Abigail.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I really just wanted her to shut up and leave. A hand on my shoulder made my eyes snap open. I looked over at the owner of the hand and saw Riley. He squeezed my shoulder and I gave him a small smile in return.

"In this case, it's the Silence Dogood letters. So it's like the page number of the key text, the line on that page and the letter in that line. So Dad, where are the letters?" said Ben.

"You know, it's just by sheer happenstance that their grandfather…" he started.

I groaned. When my dad started on a story like this, it meant something bad.

"Dad.." said Ben.

My father continued on anyway.

"…even found those. They were in an antique desk from the press room…"

"Dad," came from Ben again.

"…from the New England Current. That's a newspaper," finished my dad.

"Daddy, where are the letters?" I asked.

"I don't have them peanut," he said.

Peanut. He was trying to soften the blow. That's the only time he ever called me peanut.

"What?" asked Ben.

"I don't have them," he said again.

"Where are they?" asked Ben.

"I donated them. To the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia," he said.

"Time to go," said Ben.

I was standing up when I glanced over at Abigail. She was staring in shock at the Declaration.

"All this time, and no one knew what was on the back," she whispered.

"On the back of what?" asked my father.

My eyes widened as he reached for the document. Ben and Riley both tried to stop him, but it didn't work. I braced myself for the reaction that I knew was coming.

"Oh my God. Oh my God," he exclaimed.

"I know," said Ben.

"Oh my God. What have you done? This is… This is…" he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"I know!" exclaimed Ben.

"This is the Declaration of Independence," groaned my father.

"Yes, and it is very delicate," spoke Abigail as she gently pried it from his grasp.

"You stole it?" he asked in a pained voice.

"Dad, we can explain, but there is no time. It was necessary. And you saw the cipher," said Ben.

"And that will lead you to another clue. And that will lead to another. And that's all you'll ever find. There is no treasure. I wasted 20 years of my life and now you've destroyed both of yours. And you've pulled me into all of this," he said, disappointment evident.

"Well," started Ben, "we can't have that."

I had wrapped my arms around myself, feeling worse by the minute. What my father was saying was really getting to me. When your parents are mad, it's like whatever. When they're disappointed, it feels so much worse. I closed my eyes, hoping that if I closed them, the tears wouldn't fall. I felt two arms encircle me, and my face was pressed into someone's chest. I could tell it was Riley, mostly by the scent. Ben left the room and came back in; I could hear the tearing of tape. I really didn't want to know what Ben was doing so I just kept myself tucked into Riley. What a night this was turning out to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, so I'm sorry it took so long, and I'm sorry that this is so short compared to the others, but after you read it, I'm sure you'll understand why it's so short. I'm setting up the plot and stuff. Hopefully it's good. Let me know. And thank you to each and every person who reviewed. Also to those who read. **

After Ben tied up Dad, he grabbed the keys and a few other things from the house before going out to Dad's Cadillac. He ushered Riley and Abigail out with him. I hung back for a minute.

"I'm sorry Daddy," I whispered to him.

"I'm sorry too Ellie," he replied.

I walked out of the house and to the car, only to find Riley spread out across the backseat. I opened the car door and smacked his leg.

"Move. I have to sit back here too," I said.

He grumbled but sat up so I could slide into the seat next to him. Ben started driving, getting us on the roads that would take us to Philadelphia, the home of our next clue. I let my head droop onto the window, closing my eyes.

"Your dad's got a sweet ride," claimed Riley.

"I think we should change clothes. We look kind of conspicuous," said Ben.

"I would love to go shopping too, but we have no money," chirped Riley.

"Here, I took this from his house. He usually tucks a few hundred dollars between the pages," said Ben.

I opened my eyes and looked at Ben, or the back of his head.

"You took his Common Sense book?"

He didn't answer.

"Common Sense, how appropriate," said Abigail.

I bit back a scoff or a remark or whatever was bubbling beneath the surface and just contented myself with a glare.

"When are we going to get there? I'm hungry. This car smells weird," complained Riley.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I really wasn't in the mood for his complaining, but Riley had been so nice to me, I didn't want to be rude. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, feeling drowsier by the minute.

I don't remember falling asleep, but the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake by Ben.

"Elle, wake up. We're in Philly," he said.

I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked around and saw that Riley was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Riley?"

"He's gone to the Franklin Institute to look at the letters. You are coming with Abigail and I. We're going shopping," he replied.

I thought for a moment.

"Why couldn't I just go with Riley?"

"Because you need shoes," he answered.

Oh, right. I got out of the car, stretching as I did so. I ran my fingers through my hair, since I didn't have a brush, as I followed Ben into the store of his choice. He gave me a hundred dollar bill and I headed off to the shoe department. I picked a pair of white Ked's. I paid and made my way up the stairs to where I knew Ben and Abigail would be. They were still picking things out.

"Ben, can I go find Riley?"

He looked at me and sighed.

"I was hoping you'd stay with us," he replied.

"Why?" I inquired.

I was confused. Ben knew I didn't like Abigail, so why would I want to stay with her and my brother?

"I feel like you're getting too close to Riley," he replied.

"Uhm, what? What's that supposed to mean?"

What was he talking about? Sure I had gotten close to Riley. I liked him. He was nice. And it helped that he was attractive.

"I think you and Riley are getting too close too fast," he stated.

I swear, I stood there gaping for an eternity. Okay, I exaggerated, it was like a minute.

"Ben, what are you getting at? Are you saying I can't handle myself, or are you saying I'm not allowed to make friends?"

He shook his head.

"I'm not saying either of those things. I just don't want history to repeat itself," he replied.

My eyes widened before narrowing into a glare. I felt my fists and my jaw clench in anger and hurt. I couldn't believe he'd bring that up. He looked regretful and apologetic but it was too late, he couldn't take back what he just said.

"Elle, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," he said.

"Save it Ben. We both know you did. I can't believe you," I spat.

I turned away and moved out of that store faster than I ever thought I could move. By the time I got to the sidewalk, I was breathing heavy and fighting the tears in my eyes. I took a couple deep breaths, calming myself enough to convince Riley, and myself, that I was fine. If I couldn't convince myself, then I wouldn't be able to convince Riley. I really didn't need him fretting over something that was in the past. As they say, let the past be and live in the now. That's exactly what I was going to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry it has taken so long to get this out. I've just been super busy. Here's the next update, I really hope you like it. I hope it is long enough to make you guys happy. **

I practically ran out of the store. I needed to get away from my brother. I took a couple deep breaths to clear my thoughts, before I walked to the museum, which was full of children on field trips. I went inside and tried to find Riley near the letters. I couldn't find him, so I sighed and went outside. Across the street, sitting on a bench, was the very man I was searching for. A smiled worked its way onto my face as I made my way over to him. He didn't notice me until I my shadow fell over his paper. He looked up, startled.

"Ellie! You scared me!"

I laughed, "I'm sorry Riley. I didn't mean to."

"Yeah right," he muttered.

I sat down next to him, turning my body so I could see what he was doing. In order to get a good look at his papers, I had to maneuver my body so I was pressed up against him. I could feel the heat rise up from my neck to my ears. I knew my face had turned red and I was hoping that Riley wouldn't turn around. I hadn't been this close to a man since… No. Don't think about that.

"What have you got so far?" I asked.

He showed me his papers, and the letters he had wordlessly.

"How are you getting them?"

"I'm paying a kid to do it in case Ian shows up. That's why I'm sitting over here."

"Are you sure you're not just being lazy?"

He shot me a look over his shoulder causing me to laugh.

"I'm just kidding Riley. This is actually not a bad idea."

"Thank you," he said.

I could hear the pride creep into his voice and it made me smile. The way he acted was just too cute. I loved it.

Riley POV

I had just handed the boy another dollar to get me the next letters. I was sitting on a very uncomfortable bench across from the museum. If Ian showed up and saw me, I'd be screwed. A shadow fell across my papers and I looked up, expecting to see Ian. 'Speak of the devil and he shall come', at least, that's what they say. I was relieved when it was only Ellie. She was so pretty standing there in the sun.

"Ellie! You scared me!" I said.

She laughed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

"Yeah right," I replied.

She sat down next to me and shifted her body to the side, pressing up against me. I knew it meant nothing to her, but I stiffened. The heat started on my neck. Her body pressed up against mine like that; I just wanted to turn around and kiss her. Wait. What? Since when did she make me feel like that?

"What have you got so far?" she asked.

Her words blew over my ear, making my spine tingle. 'Compose yourself Riley,' my mind shouted. I didn't trust myself to speak, so I just showed her the letters on my pages.

"How are you getting them?"

Again her breath grazed across my ear, shooting tingles down my spine. If only she knew what she was doing to me. Steady Riley.

"I'm paying a kid to do it in case Ian shows up. That's why I'm sitting over here."

"Are you sure you're not just being lazy?"

I shot her a dirty look over my shoulder and apparently it was funny. She started laughing. Oh bad idea. I could feel her laugh reverberate through her body and into mine. Composing myself was getting very difficult.

"I'm just kidding Riley. This is actually not a bad idea," she said.

"Thank you," I replied.

I couldn't help the pride in my voice. She liked me idea. My idea! I smiled to myself as I thought about that. Well, at least until the kid showed up again.

"What do you have for me?" I asked.

"S-S-A-N-D," he replied.

I wrote the letters down on my paper.

"I said N," said the boy.

"That is an N," I said.

"It doesn't look like one," he replied.

"He's right Riley, it looks more like an 'r'," said Ellie.

I turned around and stuck my tongue out at her. Mature, I know.

Ellie POV

He stuck his tongue out at me. I couldn't hold in the laugh. It was just too perfectly adorable. Too perfectly Riley.

"Fine, better?" he asked as he fixed it.

"Yes," I replied.

He held up a dollar bill.

"Here's the last dollar. Now go get me the last four letters," he said.

The kid took the dollar bill and ran back across the street to the museum.

"A dollar?" I asked.

"Hey, he's doing it, isn't he?"

"One measly dollar. Kids these days, huh?" I said.

He just laughed. I could feel his laughter. I could get used to this. I refocused myself from thinking like that and looked back at what he had.

"The vision to see the treasured past comes as the timely shadow crosses in front of the house of pass and…" I read aloud.

"Pass and what?" I asked.

Riley looked up just as a bus moved into our line of vision.

"Look at the side of that bus, I think I found the last four letters," he said.

I looked up and squinted trying to read the wording on the bus, but it was no use. I didn't have my glasses, so I couldn't see that.

"Riley, I can't read it," I said.

"Where are your glasses?" he asked.

"They're with Ben," I replied.

"Very smart," he said.

He then stood up and packed his papers within his bag. He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me back to Ben.

"Wait, Riley, what about the kid?"

"He'll be fine," he replied.

We kept going, with him close to dragging me behind him.

"Riley, you're pulling my arm off," I said.

"Sorry," he said as he slowed down.

He never let go of my hand, but I think we all know by now that I didn't mind. His hand was warm wrapped around mine. It felt really nice. We got back to the clothing store as Ben was at the register. Ben's eyes immediately went to our clasped hands. Riley saw the look my brother was giving him and dropped my hand. I just glared at Ben. He had no say in what goes on in my personal, or who I get close to, no matter how many mistakes I made.

"You got it?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I got it," Riley replied. "'The vision to see the treasured past comes as the timely shadow crosses in front of the house of Pass and Stow.' Now Pass and Stow, of course, referring to…"

"The Liberty Bell," Ben, Abigail and I interrupted.

"Why do you have to do that?" asked Riley.

"Well, John Pass and John Stow cast the bell," said Ben.

"But what does the rest of it mean?" asked Riley.

"Well 'the vision to see the treasured past' must refer to a way to read the map," said Ben.

"I thought the cipher was the map," said Abigail.

"No, the cipher was a way to find the way to read the map," replied Ben.

"And the way to read the map can be found 'when the timely shadow crosses in front of the Liberty Bell," said Abigail.

"Crosses in front of the 'house' of the Liberty Bell. Independence Hall," said Ben.

"Right, so 'timely shadow' is a specific time," said Abigail.

I was just sitting back and letting the two of them figure this out. I wanted no part in interacting with Ben. I was still mad at him.

"Right," said Ben.

"What time?" said Riley.

"What time, what time," chanted Ben.

As a thought crossed his mind, his entire face lit up.

"Wait a minute, you're going to love this," he said.

When Ben gets a face like that, and he gets excited, even I know it's going to be good. I was slightly eager to find out what his mind came up with. He turned to the cashier and asked if he could borrow one of the hundreds he had just paid her with. She just looked at him weirdly and said no. I raised an eyebrow, confused by Ben, when I remembered I had a bill in my pocket.

"Here," I said as I pulled it out.

Ben and Riley looked at me.

"I took it from the book when you weren't looking," I said with a shrug.

"Anyway, on the back of the hundred dollar bill is an etching of Independence Hall, based on a painting done in the 1800's. The artist was actually a friend of Benjamin Franklin's. It's wonderful," he said.

"Fascinating, now get to the point," I said.

He shot me a glare and I just shrugged. His anger doesn't have any effect on me. He took the container holding the Declaration and handed it to Abigail, telling her to hold it. Then, as he thought about it, he looked at Abigail.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said.

The two of them shared a look that unsettled me. Whatever, his life isn't my business. He took a water bottle from the counter and was using it as a magnifying glass.

"Now, if I look at this clock tower, I may find a specific time," he said.

"What do you see?" asked Riley.

"2:22," he replied.

"What time is it now?" Abigail asked.

"Almost three," said the cashier.

"We missed it," said Ben.

"No we didn't," said Riley.

We all turned to him, with confusion on our faces.

"We didn't miss it because…" he paused. "You don't know this? I know something about history you don't know?"

"Well, I'd be very excited to learn about it," said Ben.

"Well, hold on one second, let me just... let me just take in this moment. This is... this is cool. Is this how you feel all the time? Except for now, of course. This is like a dream," continued Riley.

As adorable as Riley was being, his prolonging the distribution of some important information was aggravating me. I walked over to him and pinched him.

"Ow!" he cried as he rubbed his shoulder.

"The dream is over. Wake up and tell us what you know," I said.

"What I know is that daylight savings wasn't established until World War I. If it's 3 pm now, that means at this time, it would be 2 pm," he said.

"Riley, you are a genius," said Ben.

Ben and Abigail took the lead, trying to get us to Independence Hall in time for this shadow.

"Do you know who the first person to suggest daylight savings was?"

"Benjamin Franklin," we all chorused.

He did a weird little foot stomp thing after we answered him. I laughed.

"Riley," I said.

He turned to look at me.

"What?" he asked.

I walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"That was brilliant," I said as I pulled away.

I followed after Ben and Abigail, while my face turned bright red. I couldn't believe I did that. I just couldn't help it. I was impressed that he knew something we didn't. Damn his cuteness. I didn't hear any footsteps behind me, so I turned around. I saw Riley still standing in the spot I left him in.

"Come on Riley," I called back to him.

He jumped a little; I had startled him out of his thoughts. He came down the stairs, and walking side by side, we followed Ben.

Riley POV

I couldn't believe I knew something the three historians didn't. Ben and Abigail had already taken the stairs down in their haste to make it to the bell.

"Do you know who the first person to suggest daylight savings time was?" I asked.

"Benjamin Franklin," they said.

I stomped my foot in defeat. My moment was ruined.

"Riley," I heard.

I turned around to face Ellie.

"What?" I asked.

She walked up to me and kissed my cheek.

"That was brilliant," she said as she pulled away.

She walked down the stairs, leaving me standing there. Her lips were soft, with just a hint of being chapped. They felt nice on my cheek and left a slight tingling sensation. Now I really wanted to walk over to her, grab her and kiss her. I wanted to feel her lips on mine.

"Riley," she called.

I jumped a little. Her voice startled me out of my thoughts. I turned a little red, then composed myself, joining her on the floor below to follow Ben.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Guys! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry this took so long! But here it is, the long awaited update! I really hope you guys like it, and will continue to read it even though I'm slightly scatter brained. Like I would start to write, and then I'd stop. And then when I'd finally come back to it, I'd erase everything and start all over. But here it is, finally. Chapter 11. WOOOO. Enjoy!**

When we got to Independence Hall, we snuck in with a tour that had just started. As they led us through the building, Ben snuck off at the first set of stairs he saw. I almost didn't follow behind them until Riley grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction that Ben went. We tried to look inconspicuous as we stepped over the rope and climbed the stairs. I'm sure the four of us looked like we belonged in some sort of spy movie, running around illegally and trying not to get caught.

"Ben, do you know where we're going?" I asked.

Just as I asked he stopped at a door. When he pulled the door open, it led to the inside of the clock tower. He just shot me a look before climbing the stairs in the center of the room. We climbed up until Ben came to a door. He pushed it open and climbed out, coming to stand in the steeple. He pulled Abigail out and returned to looking around.

"What bell is this?" asked Riley.

Riley climbed out and turned around to help me.

"It's the Centennial Bell, it replaced the Liberty Bell in 1876," Ben replied.

Ben stopped searching when he found what he was looking for. A stretch of roof that led to a brick archway looking thing. Yes, I know. I'm so eloquent. Ben checked his watch and at 3:22, we saw the shadow.

"This is it," said Abigail.

I just stood there next to Riley watching.

"Alright, I'm going to go down there. Meet me in the signing room," said Ben.

Ben went to find a way down, and Abigail took control of the situation.

"Alright, let's go," she said.

She began her descent and I just turned to look at Riley. He admired the shadow and then checked his watch.

"3:22, my idea," he said.

I just laughed at him.

"Riley, you're adorable," I said.

I then realized what I said and began to climb down, just so he wouldn't see my red face. I didn't get to see the way his face turned red, or the proud smile that took residence upon his face.

**Riley POV**

Ben left us to go find whatever it is we were looking for and I just stood there, looking out at the shadow. Abigail had already started climbing down the ladder, and I thought that Ellie had done the same.

"3:22, my idea," I said.

I was so proud of that. How could I not be?

"Riley, you're adorable," I heard.

I turned to look at Ellie, but she had started climbing down the ladder. My face turned bright red, but I smiled. She thought I was adorable.

**Ellie POV**

The three of us acted like secret agents as we made our way back to the signing room. We did not want to get caught. Ben joined us a little while later.

"Hey, what'd you score?" asked Riley.

"I found this," said Ben, "Some sort of ocular device. 'The vision to see the treasured past'," he said.

Ben held up a pair of glasses. They were old, and unusual looking. That reminded me though. I reached into Ben's pocket and pulled out my glasses and put them on. Riley took them from Ben and was looking them over while Ben took the Declaration.

"They're like early American x-ray specs," said Riley enthusiastically.

I cracked up and he just shot me a glare. I gave him an innocent smile in return.

"Benjamin Franklin invented something like this," said Abigail.

Ben turned to look at her from the window as he pulled out the Declaration.

"Uh, I think he invented these," he replied.

"So, what do we do with them?" asked Riley.

"Really? You're going to ask that question?" I said.

"It's a valid question!" he argued back.

"What else do you do with glasses? Eat them?"

He reached over and poked me in the side. I let out a weird squeak and he just laughed at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms, turning back to Ben.

"We look through it," said Ben.

"Here help me," said Abigail.

I grabbed the glasses from Riley, so he could help her without breaking them. Abigail and Riley took a hold of one end of the Declaration while Ben unrolled it. He stopped when he got to the signatures and paused, letting out a breath.

"What?" asked Riley.

"It's just that, the last time this was here, it was being signed," replied Ben.

We all let out a breath, except Riley.

"Ben, there's another tour coming," he said.

"Turn it over," said Ben.

The three of them carefully turned the document over so that we could examine the back.

"Ellie, take this end and give me the spectacles," said Ben.

I handed over the glasses and took Ben's spot and gently took hold of the Declaration. As I took hold of the document, I looked at Riley. He was looking back at me and we locked eyes. I gave him a smile, and he returned it. Riley had really gorgeous blue eyes. They were like pools (get it?) of crystal blue ocean water. Ben ruined the moment when he let out a breath.

"This really is something," he said in amazement.

"What do you see?" asked Abigail.

Ben didn't answer, he was still amazed.

"What is it? Is it a treasure map?" asked Riley excitedly.

I just smiled. He was like a little kid.

"It says, 'Heere at the Wall,' spelled with two e's," he said.

He took the glasses off and was handing them to Riley, "Here, take a look."

Just as Riley went to grab them, Abigail snatched them away. I shot her a glare. That was totally unnecessary. She put them on and looked at the document.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Why can't they say 'go to this place, here's the treasure, spend wisely'" complained Riley.

I just shook my head.

"Where's the fun in that Riley?" I asked.

"Getting the treasure," he replied.

I just laughed. Ben took this moment to scan the room. Something outside the window caught his attention.

"Oh no," he muttered.

The three of us looked at him and then followed his gaze. I did not like what I saw. Riley ran to the window, I followed him. Abigail stayed to help Ben roll the Declaration back up.

The three of us all said, "oh no," just like Ben.

"How'd they find us?" asked Riley.

"Ian has nearly unlimited resources. And he's smart," said Ben.

I just groaned. I really was hoping we wouldn't have to deal with Ian anymore, but I knew that that wasn't possible. He wanted the treasure, just as much as we did. He just wanted it for the wrong reasons. Riley slipped his hand in mine and squeezed it.

"It'll be alright," he said.

I have him a smile, to show that I appreciated his reassurance before we turned back to Ben.

"I don't think we can get out of here without being spotted," said Abigail.

I silently agreed with her.

"Well, we don't want them to have the Declaration, or the glasses. But we especially don't want them to have them both together," said Ben.

I agreed with him too. That is the last thing we wanted.

"What do we do?" asked Riley.

"We separate the lock from the key. We split up," said Ben.

"Good idea," said Abigail.

"Really?" asked Riley.

"I think it's a good idea. I mean, this way, if they catch one of us, they won't get both items together," I replied.

"I'll take this and those. You keep that," said Ben.

He grabbed the case that had housed the Declaration. Then he walked over to Abigail and took the glasses. He let Abigail hold onto the Declaration.

"Meet me at the car, call me if you have any problems. Ellie, stay with them, understand?"

I saluted him, "Yes sir."

He just shook his head.

"Problems, you mean if we get caught and killed?" asked Riley.

I smacked him as Ben turned back to look at us.

"Yeah, that would be a big problem," replied Ben.

"Take care of her," said Ben as he left us.

Riley and Abigail both answered "I will." Riley squeezed my hand as he answered.

The two of them shot each other a look and I think it's because we all knew Riley wasn't referring to the Declaration. He blushed bright red and went to let go of my hand, but I wouldn't let him.

"No, don't," I said.

I was almost pleading with him. I was worried about us and Ben and I just needed some comfort. He pulled me into a tight hug and just held me.

"It'll be fine," he said, "I promise."

Abigail ruined the moment by speaking.

"Let's go," she said.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Since it's taken me so long to update, I decided that you all deserved another chapter! Wee! I'm coming to realize that this story will be over soon. That's really sad, but at least we have a sequel! That I will not start writing until I finish Just Jump, my GriffinOC story. But I am not there yet, so enjoy this second update for the day! **

Ben had left first. Riley, Abigail and I waited a couple minutes before exiting the building. Riley had a tight hold on my hand, and I was grateful. We got outside and Riley made to go straight, but Abigail turned.

"Let's walk this way," she said.

Riley and I ran to catch up to her. We made our way out to a crowded street in Philly. The three of us were bobbing through the people and during that time, Riley had let go of my hand. My hand felt cold without him holding it, but it was too hard with all of the people on the sidewalk.

"There they are!" we heard.

Abigail stopped and grabbed the two of us. We looked behind us to see Shaw and one of the other thugs running after us. They were slamming and pushing people out of their way. Riley grabbed both mine and Abigail's arms and pulled us.

"Time to run," he said.

We ran until Abigail stopped at a door. She wrenched it open. I took a second to catch my breath. I hadn't run like that since I stopped playing soccer in college.

"In here," she said.

Riley and I followed her in. We ran into an indoor market and tried to find a place to hide or lose them. We hit a dead end and could only go right or left. Abigail grabbed me and pulled me to the right.

"Follow me!" she said.

The two of us sped off, not realizing that Riley wasn't behind us anymore. We stopped running in front of a kiosk.

"Climb over," she said.

"Are you insane?" I asked.

"Do you want to get caught?" she asked.

After she said that, I didn't even need to think about it. I followed her over the counter. We dropped onto the ground, side by side.

"If you're not a steak, you don't belong here," a woman said.

We looked up at the woman.

"My sister and I are just trying to hide from my ex-husband," Abigail replied.

That was smooth. I had to give her credit for that one. The lady looked out into the market.

"Who, baldy?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Abigail.

The lady looked down at the two of us.

"Honey, you and your sister can stay as long as you like," she said.

"Thank you," Abigail and I replied together.

Abigail had a tight hold on the Declaration and I had my fists squeezed so tight my knuckles were turning white. I was terrified. I didn't have Riley or Ben with me for reassurance. I think Abigail sensed how I felt because she reached over and wrapped her hand around my fist. I looked at her.

"Thanks," I whispered.

She just nodded.

The lady had looked back up from us.

"You want something?" we heard.

Abigail peeked her head through the glass and immediately shrunk back down. I could only assume that Shaw was standing right there.

"Gun," she whispered.

The two of us slid even further down, hoping he couldn't see our heads in the glass or any part of our bodies.

"Do you want something?" asked the lady again.

"Shut up," we heard Shaw say.

We both took a chance and looked up and the lady was looking down at us.

"I see why you left him," she said.

As soon as we were one hundred percent sure Shaw was gone, Abigail and I got up from our hiding spot. We ran around, trying to stay hidden but also trying to find Riley. I was worried about him. We had no idea where he was and I was starting to freak out.

"We'll find him Eleanor," said Abigail.

"It's Ellie," I replied, "and I hope so."

We found a place to hide behind a little flower stand. We crouched down, scanning the crowds for any sight of Riley. A hand touched my shoulder and I whipped around. I thought it was Shaw. I let out a little noise of fear and surprise, but it turns out it was just Riley.

"Shhh," he whispered.

I had never been happier to see him. I threw my arms around his neck and held on tight. He put his arms around me just as tight. I could feel tears start to prick my eyes.

"God, I was so worried about you. You weren't with us and I got scared," I said.

"I know, I'm sorry Ellie. I'm okay, I'm right here," he replied.

He was trying to calm me down. I was on the verge of freaking out.

"Where were you?" asked Abigail.

"Uh, hiding," he replied.

I still had an almost death grip on Riley and I had no intentions of letting him go.

"Ellie, we have to go," he said.

I let him go, reluctantly and he immediately grabbed my hand. He squeezed it to show support before we took off again. We ran out of the market and were back on the sidewalk. We started running in the direction of City Hall. We didn't know if they were behind us or not, we didn't care. We were just running. We flew into the road, almost getting run over a couple times before continuing. We headed into the breeze way of City Hall. There were a group of men in suits walking towards us and Abigail managed to get through, but Riley and I got stuck. We called out to her and she turned around while she was running, but that was a huge mistake. She got hit by a guy on a bike and fell. The Declaration flew into the air and landed in the street. It seemed like the whole thing happened in slow motion, and had it not been the Declaration of Independence and had we not been on the run from thugs with guns, I would have laughed. Abigail got up to run into the street to grab the document, but Riley had finally broken through and grabbed her before she had gotten run over. I ran over to them and knelt down next to them.

"Are you guys alright? What the hell were you thinking?" I said to them.

Abigail ignored me, but Riley didn't.

"I'm sorry, Ellie," he said.

I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed. The three of us looked up to see if the document had gotten run over, but we saw that Ian had grabbed the document. He gave us an almost smirk. We heard Shaw and the other thug come running through the tunnel and I grabbed the two of them and helped them up. Riley took my hand again and we starting running. I could hear Ian tell his men to let us go because they had the document and I wanted to cry. All that running and all of the hiding and they still managed to get it. We had to call Ben.

"We lost it," said Riley.

We had played rock paper scissors and Riley had lost. He got to be the one to call Ben. I couldn't hear what Ben had said.

"We lost the Declaration, Ian took it," Riley said.

There was a pause and I knew Ben was talking.

"Yeah, yeah we're all alright. Ben, I'm sorry," said Riley.

I took his free hand in mine and squeezed it. He squeezed it back, but continued talking to my brother. Riley then hung up and I looked at him.

"What did he say?"

"He said to meet him at the car."

The three of us made our way back to the street that the car was parked on. The three of us turned the corner to see Ben against my dad's car, being handcuffed. Riley tugged on my hand and the three of us turned around, heading in the direction we had just come from. We walked to a nearby park and stopped there. Riley plopped on the bench and put his head in his hands. Abigail and I started pacing. I was freaking out. I had just watched my brother get arrested by the FBI.

"Come here Ellie," said Riley.

I walked over to the bench and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me tight to his body. He placed a kiss to my temple and then just held me. If I hadn't been on the verge of a panic attack, I would have blushed at the affectionate gesture. I did start to relax a little, being held by him.

"We'll figure something out Ellie, everything will be okay," he said.

"Riley, Ellie, do you know how to get in touch with Ian?" asked Abigail.

Riley turned around and looked at Abigail like she was insane.

"Excuse me?" he said.

For a minute, what she said didn't register in my mind. When it did register, I looked at here the same way Riley was.

"Why are we calling Ian?"

"We need to get Ben out of custody, who better to ask than Ian?" she replied.

I understood her logic but I had no intentions to work with that man ever again. I just couldn't do it. He'd threatened me, my brother, Riley, he'd threatened all of us and the next time I saw him, I'd probably try and strangle him.

"I can't work with him. I just can't do it. He's threatened all of us and tried to kill us," I said.

"I know Ellie, but we have no other choice," said Abigail.

I started shaking my head, but Riley took my chin in his free hand and turned me to look at him.

"Ellie, we have to do it. You want to get Ben out of custody right?"

"Of course I do!" I said.

His hand released my chin, but he didn't take it off of my face. His hand moved up to cup my cheek and his thumb brushed a soothing rhythm on it. His eyes were locked on mine and I felt my entire body relax.

"Ellie, none of us want to do this, but we have to. We're just doing it to help Ben, okay?"

"Yeah, alright," I sighed.

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead before pulling me into a hug.

"Just remember, we're doing this for Ben. Everything will be okay," he said.

I couldn't help but believe him. He was Riley and I was starting to fall for him.


End file.
